leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Azalea Town
Azalea Town (Japanese: ヒワダタウン Hiwada Town) is a small, isolated town located on the southern peninsula of the Johto region. The town is best known for being the residence of Kurt, a custom Poké Ball creator who makes Poké Balls out of Apricorns. He lives in the northwest portion of town on the east edge of Ilex Forest. Azalea features other notable locations as well, such as the Slowpoke Well. As such, can be found around the town. The town has two entrances, to the east and Ilex Forest to the west. Pokémon Trainers must journey to Azalea Town in order to win the from Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader who specializes in . Slogan Generation II Where People and Pokémon Live in Happy Harmony! (Japanese: ポケモンと　ひとが　ともに　なかよく　くらす　まち The town where Pokémon and people live happy together.) Generation IV Living Happily with Pokémon (Japanese: ポケモンと　なかよしの　まち The town of close friendships with Pokémon.) Places of interest Azalea Gym The Azalea Gym is located on the southwestern side of the town. It is where Bugsy hands out the to Trainers that beat him. Charcoal Kiln Near the Gym is a small house that houses a Charcoal kiln. The kiln is owned by a family that handles not only the production of the Charcoal, but also the collection of the necessary materials. To acquire the wood necessary for the Charcoal, the family uses a to down trees in Ilex Forest. The wood is then treated in the kiln and turned into Charcoal, which is then sold at the local Poké Mart, making Charcoal the only type-enhancing held item that can be freely purchased, albeit at a high price. Kurt's House Kurt lives in a house in the northwest corner of Azalea Town. He studies Poké Ball mechanics, and is known far and wide as a Poké Ball expert, residing there with his granddaughter Maizie, and her favorite Pokémon, . There is an Apricorn tree located next to his house that grows White Apricorns daily. Kurt specializes in making custom Poké Balls specifically designed to work more effectively against specific types of Pokémon. The Ball that Kurt makes depends on the Apricorn that is given to Kurt by s. He will offer to make his Apricorn Balls as long as he is brought an Apricorn. By the next day, he will have crafted it into one of his custom Poké Balls, depending on the color of the Apricorn. In , he can only make one Poké Ball per day, while in the later games, there is no limit to how many he can make at the same time. When entering Kurt's house for the first time, he will quickly run out after saying something about going to the Slowpoke Well. He will scare the at the entrance, then will fall into the well and injure his back. After Kurt is injured while trying to stop Team Rocket, the has to defeat the Grunts as well as Proton (who is a regular Grunt in Generation II) and rescue the kidnapped Slowpoke. Once they are defeated, Kurt and Maizie's Slowpoke will return to the house. Slowpoke Well The Slowpoke Well is a large underground well where Azalea's live and drink. In this small southern Johto town, Slowpoke are placed in high regard and are revered by the community. According to legends in the town, the of a causes rain. 400 years ago, a drought in Azalea Town ended right when a Slowpoke yawned. This is shown by the existence of the Slowpoke Well in the northeast corner of town near the entrance to . The small well opening leads to an expansive two-level cave heavily populated with Slowpoke located underneath Azalea. Above the Slowpoke well are a row of Headbutt trees, as well as to the left. The second tree to the left side is a special tree, which can be used to more easily obtain . Slowpoke Well is where the player first encounters the revived Team Rocket in the Generation II games and their , who are cutting off the tails of Slowpoke to sell at their hideout in Mahogany Town. Before talking to Kurt at his house, there will be a guarding the entrance to the well, and will not let anyone in. There are two floors; the first one can be explored when Team Rocket attacks, whereas the other cannot be reached until later. Later in the game, after the player has acquired both and , they can explore the lower floor of the well. There is a man on an island who will give players a King's Rock if they talk to him. Demographics Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In and , Azalea Town has a population of 26. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , Azalea Town's population is 31, making it the largest town in Johto. It is tied for the title of the largest town in the Pokémon world with Solaceon Town in Sinnoh. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} | }} }} Items }} }} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation II (Moderate chances of battle)}} (Low chances of battle)}} Generation IV Trainers Generation II If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png|prize= 960|name= |game=GSC|location=Azalea Town|pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png|prize= 960|name= |game=GSC|location=Azalea Town|pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Silver 1.png|prize= 960|name= |game=GSC|location=Azalea Town|pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1152 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Azalea Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1152 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Azalea Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Silver.png |prize= 1152 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=HGSS |location=Azalea Town |pokemon=3}} | | | Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. *Outdoor: The Pokémon occasionally catches the scent of smoke. *Inside Charcoal Kiln's house: The Pokémon greet Farfetch'd. Heat from the heater displeases Pokémon and to a lesser degree, Pokémon, but makes Pokémon cheerful. *Inside Kurt's House: The Pokémon occasionally stares at various items. *Slowpoke Well's entrance cave: The ground is wet and therefore, pleases Water-type Pokémon and displeases Fire-type Pokémon. Other walking Pokémon become more cautious. *Slowpoke Well's interior: The walking Pokémon becomes very cautious. Slowpoke react happily inside this cave. In the anime and first arrived at Azalea Town in A Shadow of a Drought. However, the Azalea Gym and many of the city's public buildings were closed because of a long-lasting drought. Ash managed to anger the citizens after he stepped on a 's tail, and in their escape, the trio found Kurt, the Poké Ball expert. Kurt explained that Slowpoke are regarded as sacred in Azalea Town, following a 400-year-old legend in which the Dopey Pokémon brought rain to the area and ended a drought. Slowpoke roam freely throughout Azalea Town, with special Slowpoke warning signs located throughout to warn people to be wary of where they step. After they helped Kurt drive out of the Slowpoke Well, rain began to fall, causing the main river to flow again and Azalea Town's surrounding landscape became green once again. In Going Apricorn!, Ash , and delivered the GS Ball to Kurt and learned about Apricorn Poké Balls from him. As thanks for their efforts in foiling Team Rocket's plans, Kurt gave them one each. Kurt's granddaughter Maizie took the trio on a tour through the nearby Apricorn forest, where Brock managed to himself a . Ash challenged and beat the Azalea Gym, earning his second Johto League Badge, in Gettin' The Bugs Out. Before leaving the town, Maizie gave Ash and his friends one more Apricorn Poké Ball each, all made for them by Kurt; Ash and Misty both received a and Brock received a . Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga arrives at Azalea Town during Teddiursa's Picnic. He is introduced to Apricorns by Maizie after spitting out what he thought was edible fruit. He also exchanges a different Apricorn for a , created by Maizie's grandfather - the ball-maker Kurt. Gold then helps Maizie catch a nearby. Earlier, had obtained a from Kurt. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Azalea Town appeared in Find Slowpoke!!. Trivia * Sevii Islands: Four & Five Islands is a remix of Azalea Town from , which is played on Four and s in . * When the player first encounters the boy that lost the in the Generation II games, his overworld sprite uses the green palette; when he is back at the house, his palette is colored blue instead. * Azalea is the first location with a Gym in the games that is a town rather than a city. However, one of Cinnabar Island's Japanese names contains the word Town. * In the Generation II games, uses a at level 16, even though only evolves into Croconaw at level 18. This was corrected in . * Inside Kurt's house, there is a picture on the wall that displays the text "A young Professor Oak?" when studied. This could be a hint towards a relationship between Kurt and Professor Oak when they were younger. It could also be a possible reference to the events of Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: The Voice of the Forest; the movie features a young Samuel Oak and his relationship with the Legendary Pokémon , which could be linked to Celebi's shrine in the nearby Ilex Forest. Name origin Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towns de:Azalea City es:Pueblo Azalea fr:Écorcia it:Azalina ja:ヒワダタウン zh:桧皮镇